If only you Knew
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: Sasuke for a while now has had a crush on Naruto, and is worried what will happen if Naruto found out about it. Oneshot no flames plz. Rated T for some language.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters there just here for my story.

Summary: Sasuke for a while now has had a crush on Naruto, and is worried what will happen if Naruto found out about it. One-shot

Rated: T or PG-13

Me: Yeah hi this will be my first ever fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it.

Sasuke: Yeah they'll enjoy this all right (sarcastic)

Me: (turns around in computer chair) O.O the hell…how did you…the door it was…

Sasuke: If you're wondering the door was unlocked…or didn't have a lock at all.

Me: (thinking) I got to remember to put the lock on…

Naruto: What are ya writing about?

Me: ARGH! Quit coming in my room there's a DO NOT DISTURB sign for a reason!

Sasuke: You mean this sign (holds up crumpled paper)

Me: Look I didn't have an actual sign so I had to make my own. (shifty eyes)

Sasuke: Sure.

Naruto: OMG! You're making a story about- (gets mouth covered by me)

Me: Don't spoil it Naruto you'll ruin it for the readers!

Sasuke: He'll spoil it anyway Shadow-san…

Me: (sighs) I need a better lock…

**If only you knew…**

Sasuke stared at Naruto the whole time since they got there at three in the morning. He has never taken his eyes off of the blonde. Though when Naruto would ask what he's staring at he would just simply say he was in deep thought. Naruto would just give him a funny look and continue playing with the grass and Sasuke would continue just staring. Finally the perverted sensei arrived.

"Sorry everyone my refrigerator was running and I had to go catch it." Kakashi said with a grin. (xD sorry I just had to put that there) Everyone sweat dropped at his morning excuse, they all knew he was late because he felt like taking his sweet time.

"LIAR! YOU WERE LATE ON PURPOSE!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi, Kakashi just shrugged.

"Ok for today's training were sparing with partners. Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura and I."

"But Kakashi-sensei why so I have to fight with the bastard?" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke would of heard what Kakashi said but he was too busy staring at Naruto making that cute face, this made Sasuke smirk, he loved it when the dobe pouted.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke at the corner of his eye; he knew Sasuke liked Naruto and knew he was staring at him since they've got here. (How he knows I don't know ask him) So he had a plan to get them together, of course he tried this plan many times but failed, but he was positive it would work…until he could think of some other devious plan.

"Naruto don't ask why…" Kakashi said to Naruto, because it will ruin it for Sasuke… Sasuke wasn't paying attention to everyone leaving because he was in deep thought.

Hm Naruto what do you taste like?

"Sasuke?"

What do you feel like?

"Sasuke?"

What do you feel about me?

"SASUKE!" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Naruto when he had yelled at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking annoyed.

"What do you mean WHAT? I just had to call your name three times because you're in la-la land!" Naruto exclaimed frustrated.

_If only you knew how much I love you…_

"I mean really you can be such a baka sometimes Sasuke…" Naruto soften and mumbled to himself.

_Why don't you understand? I'm like this only because I care._

"Sasuke I just wonder…" Naruto continued to mumble.

_Wonder what my love?_

"…" Naruto looked at the ground in silence.

_Naruto…_

"Anyway let's get training…" Naruto walked off to where they train completely dodging the fact that he was upset. Sasuke followed and they got into their positions.

.;''';. .;''';. .;''';. .;''';.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were sweating and panting deeply, they've been fight for about an hour now and Kakashi and Sakura already left. They gave each other glares of warning before striking their next move. Sasuke ran towards Naruto at full speed ready to attack, but then his foot hit something and he started to fall. Shit! Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke!" Naruto with his quick reflexes ran in front of Sasuke and took hold of his waist and they both crashed on the ground. Sasuke looked up and felt the blood rush to his cheeks when he realized the position they were in. Sasuke's chin was on Naruto's chest and Naruto had his arms around his waist, their legs were tangled a bit.

"Naruto you didn't need to…" Sasuke started feeling a little flustered as he turned his head away trying to hid his flustered face from Naruto with a stern look.

"I didn't want you to get hurt Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly, Sasuke looked at Naruto and laid his head more comfortably on Naruto's chest. He could hear Naruto's heart beating faster with each second. Sasuke closed his eyes, he felt so relaxed laying here on Naruto as he listened to his soothing heart beats. It felt like hours they were like that, Sasuke wanted to stay like this forever.

"Sasuke...?"

"Hn?"

"Can you get off me?" Sasuke's heart nearly shattered but he obeyed and got off Naruto.

"Gomen…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"I got to get home…I'll see you later?"

_No don't go let me lay on you forever!_

Naruto got up and dusted his orange pants and black shirt off and looked at Sasuke for a minute. Then started to turn away…

_No Naruto don't leave me alone…if only you knew…how much…I love you…_

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered as he looked to the ground.

Sasuke looked up at the walking Naruto, who was heading towards the village. He all of a sudden got up and ran towards Naruto, he didn't know why, but something is telling him to tell him…his true feelings…before they disappear…forever. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, which made Naruto turn around and look at him with hopeful eyes…as if he was waiting for something…

"Naruto I need to tell you something…I…I…" Sasuke bit his lip. "Naruto ever since I've met you…I've had this…feeling for you…and…I love you…" Sasuke looked down blushing, that's it he told him, now he'll probably get rejected.

"Bastard…" Sasuke looked up at the smiling Naruto, and smiled a true smile…so he did to…Sasuke then pinned Naruto to a tree and crashed his lips unto Naruto's putting all the passion he's been holding in for years into one kiss, Sasuke licked his bottom lip begging for entrance which Naruto gladly let him to explore. Their tongues dominated each other fighting until Naruto gave up and let Sasuke control.

Soon they had to stop for air to fill their lungs; they both breathed heavily and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"I've always loved you Sasuke…" Naruto panted.

_He did know…_

The both fell asleep that night together in each other's arms.

.;''';. .;''';. .;''';. .;''';.

Me: There done (sighs leaning against computer chair) well guys what did you thi- (turns and see Sasuke and Naruto making out) Aw come on at least get a room…

Naruto and Sasuke: (stops) Gomen…

Me: whatever…anyway thank you all for reading my story and please review I would love complements and this is after all…my first fan fiction… (Sweat drop) I just hope this wasn't much of a disaster…

_Owari_

**Author's note: Oh… My GOD!! This… is a disgrace! –Dies- I can't believe I wrote a story like this. Oh I was such a noob back then! (how old is this story again?!) Well whatever. I'll leave it as it is. No sense in changing history. :/ Anyway, I edited all the mistakes and added a few things so its better than before. That is, if it's counted as better. –Shudders- I'm so glad my writing has improved! And my personality also changed…. O_o... well not much anyway...**


End file.
